1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a compact operating mechanism for a switchgear module and more particularly to a quick-make quick-break operating mechanism for electrical switches and fault interrupters that provides three operational output states at a first output point and a second output sequenced with the first output that has two operational states.
2. Description of Related Art
Various operating mechanisms for switches provide multiple operational states at an output corresponding to the desired operational states of the switch controlled by the mechanism. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,102 discloses a quick-make quick-break mechanism for operating a switch between open and closed positions. A manual switch operator for operating a vacuum interrupter and a series connected disconnect between two operating positions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 4,484,046. The arrangement on closing, closes the disconnect switch before the vacuum interrupter, and on opening, opens the vacuum interrupter before the disconnect. An additional solenoid switch operator is coupled to the interconnection provisions between the manual switch operator and the vacuum interrupter for opening the vacuum interrupter through solenoid action. While this arrangement may be useful, it does not provide a compact operating mechanism for sequencing the operation of an interrupter with a disconnect in three operating positions. Further, the arrangement includes expansive linkages and toggle joints which are not desirable, not only from a mechanical design standpoint but also from the perspective of minimizing the size of switchgear modules that house the operator and the electrical components.